


The Time of Our Lives

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was walking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [The Time of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234558) by [kirakiraakira13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13)



It hurt to watch.

Brilliant smiles, gestures grand and ridiculous, his face solemn or twisted into laughter or scrunched up in faked disgust, he was larger than life. He'd been such a part of Colin's world, insinuating his absurdities into every crack of his existence that sometimes it was hard to tell where Bradley left off and Colin began.  
  
Now he was going into who-knew-where, America or the wilds of Devon, leaving Arthur and Merlin behind forever.

There'd been talk of a sixth series, of a movie or three, but Colin knew it would never be.

Bradley was walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; They and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
